Relationships and Revelations
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: While Sam is sick at home, Quinn and Kurt decide to visit Sam with soup and other nice things (Quinn has the keys to his house). They decide to open the door quietly, because they think that Sam might be sleeping, but he's actually making out with Blaine on the couch. Kurt POV. S2 AU Sam & Quinn Never dated after Never Been Kissed


Title: Relationships and Revelations

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG

Warnings/Tags: Season 2 AU

Summary: Prompt from the glee kink meme (an old prompt): **Blaine/Sam (+Kurt & Quinn walking in) ~**While Sam is sick at home, Quinn and Kurt decide to visit Sam with soup and other nice things (Quinn has the keys to his house). They decide to open the door quietly, because they think that Sam might be sleeping, but he's actually making out with Blaine on the couch. They don't notice that Quinn and Kurt are there, so they continue. They eventually figure out that Quinn & Kurt are there and try to explain themselves, but that doesn't work because Quinn & Kurt are both EXTREMELY TURNED ON.

* * *

"Kurt! Wait up!"

At the sound of Quinn's voice, Kurt turned, surprised to see the blonde girl walking briskly toward him across the parking lot. "Quinn," he said curiously, "do you need something?"

She nodded and said, "I was wondering if you could give me a ride? My car's being serviced and Mrs. Evans called me last night and asked me to check in on Sam after school. She, Mr. Evans and the kids are visiting family and Sam's sick."

Kurt had noticed Sam's absence from school that day. Though the blonde boy hung around more with Mike, Tina and Artie, he often walked with Kurt when they saw each other in the halls. It had only taken Kurt a few days to realize what Sam was doing, keeping Kurt between himself and the lockers, preventing bullies from slamming Kurt into the metal doors as they passed him.

The unspoken gesture was very touching and Kurt had again forced himself not to crush too hard on Sam…though the fact that Sam didn't seem too interested in Quinn's flirting did give Kurt a ray of hope.

"We could stop at a deli, get some chicken soup and ginger ale," Kurt offered and Quinn smiled.

"That's a great idea," she complemented, climbing into Kurt's car neatly, impressive in that she kept her dress modestly tucked around her legs the whole time. "Mrs. Evans said a family friend was coming by tonight to stay with him for the weekend, but he probably hasn't eaten all day."

A half-hour later, Kurt parked in front of the neat little house Quinn directed him to and helped her carry the soup and ginger ale (plus orange juice, crackers, tissues and some cold medicine) to the door.

Clearly, she was kicking her campaign to be Sam's girlfriend into high gear.

At the door, she pulled out a key, explaining, "I babysit for Stevie and Stacy. We should be quiet in case he's asleep."

Kurt nodded and they entered the quiet house. Sam's familiar letterman jacket was hanging on the coat rack and there were two pairs of small rain boots covered in dried mud sitting on the tray by the door.

As they walked passed the living room, a low moan caught Kurt's attention, causing both Quinn and himself to turn toward the source of the noise.

Sam was on the couch and definitely not asleep. Another boy was sprawled atop him, engaged in what appeared to be a heated kiss. They were rocking together, jean clad hips pushing down against Sam's pajama clad body, his hands roving over the boys back under his crisp, white shirt….

A painful sounding cough caused them to break apart and Sam's dark-haired friend set up, pulling Sam with him to pat his back soothingly.

That was when Kurt got a good look at the boy, who gaped when he saw Quinn and Kurt standing in the door.

"Blaine!?"

"You know him?" Quinn asked, sounding a little breathy.

"What's happening?" Sam muttered against Blaine's chest…Blaine's bare chest, visible under his open Oxford shirt.

Flushing, Blaine said, "You have company. Kurt and a lovely blonde I'm assuming to be Quinn, from your description."

Sam turned then and offered a weak smile. "So…Yeah, I went to Dalton last year."

"You're gay?" Quinn asked softly and Kurt couldn't help feeling like he wanted to shake her. They had just seen Sam and Blaine basically grinding on each other. Gay was a foregone….

"Bisexual," Sam said, sniffling. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Your mom asked me to look in on you until someone showed up to stay with you," she told him. "Kurt drove me. We brought soup."

Blaine nodded. "I skipped my afternoon classes and came down early."

"Just exposing yourself to the plague for an even longer period of time," Sam mumbled. "You're so going to get sick."

"I accepted that fact when I kissed you hello," Blaine agreed, then moved to climb off of Sam's lap. "I can put the soup in a bowl, if you…."

"Oh, no worries, I've got it," Quinn chirped and towed Kurt with her into the kitchen.

As she served up the soup, she leaned over to him and whispered, "Am I weird, or was that just…so…."

"Hot," Kurt replied just as quietly and flashed her a conspiratorial grin. "So sexy. I'm jealous, but wow!"

She nodded. "Yeah," she breathed. "C'mon, let's give Sam his soup and grilled them for details."

That sounded like a good plan…and if they walked in on more hot boy on boy kissing all the better.


End file.
